In The End Your Always Alone
by JaiBrooks1
Summary: What happens when a daughter of Hades is found?  And she meets a god?  Falls in love?  And gets betrayed?  This is the story of Katerina Smith the daughter of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

**I just kind of got the idea for this a few minutes ago so lets see where this goes. Please review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Ideas?**

**REVIEWS = UPDATE**

**NO REVIEWS = NO UPDATE**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**In The End Your Always Alone**

**Prologue**

It's been years since I had a real family. Well not really a family, just a mom. She was diagnosed with brain cancer five years ago when I was nine, she died the same year. It was hard at first, I didn't have any other family. I was forced into foster home after foster home, in total I had been to fourteen homes in five years. No one really wanted me, I was always alone, no body to care for me. I was a child diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. I try not to let it bother me but I couldn't kid myself, I'm what you would call a loner.

"Katerina are you ready?" asked my current foster mother. I didn't want to leave this place. Every house I left was like another life gone another chance that I had wasted. And this just happened to be one of them. Sarah, my foster mother was a drug addict, she did anything to get her drugs, including selling me for it. I didn't know where I was going at the time I felt so innocent, I was still a child. Even though only a year has passed from that day, I have grown in many ways I thought impossible. I never thought I would get out, I never thought anyone could care for someone like me. But now I know that those things are true and always were. I've figured out the truth about myself through a series of dreams. They've helped me in ways I knew not.

I am a demigod, and I am a daughter of Hades.

I now know that I can not out run my past, I can no longer hide. I must confront it with all my ability. I need to over come the need for revenge because that is my fatal flaw and it will rip me apart limb by limb.

My name is Katerina Smith I am a daughter of Hades and this is my adventure through life. I have had hardships in life. You will experience what I felt and went through with adventure, love, revenge, loneliness, helplessness, and betrayal. This is my story and I am here to tell it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, again thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. And I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. I only got 1 review but its better than nothing right? So remember.**

**NO REWIEWS = SLOW UPDATE**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS = FAST UPDATE**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also I don't care really what you write, Flames, Ideas for the next chapter, Helpful hints anything is welcome, I don't mind.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN PJO ( DUH ).**

**Also if you want you can check out my other stories they are on my profile. Tell me what you think.**

**BTW! THIS IS TAKING PLACE AFTER THE LOST HERO! (I FORGOT TO METION THAT PART)**

**In The End Your Always Alone**

It was dark outside the stars were shining high in the sky. I was staring at a constellation of a hunter in the sky. I loved the night, I mean I guess it comes natural for me since I and a daughter of Hades. Lately I have been wondering the streets, barely escaping monsters and trying to get away from the house were I had been sold to a year ago. I had finally gotten away and here I find myself not knowing what to do or where to go. So I decided to go to a place I've been wanting to go for years, and of course that place is New York City. I didn't know how I was going to get there but, that's where I would end up I was sure of it. I was drawn to the city, like I needed to go there for some reason. I felt as if, when I got there everything would change, maybe not for the good but for the better, something was going to give me a chance.

I found myself at the train yard, a few hours later. I found a train destined for New York and decided to hop on. That was easier said than done. Men were coming around checking all of the trains with big Saint Bernard. After they were done checking the train I quickly unhitched one of the cars doors and went inside. The rail car was metal with slits so you could see outside. Inside there were rows of brand new cars from what it looked like, I couldn't really tell.

I grabbed the bag that I had packed earlier when nobody was at that terrible house. It was filled with wads of hundred dollar bills, jewels, two changes of clothes, a pair of heels, food, toilettes, all taken from the house. He wouldn't even notice all the things I stole, he has enough. I unzipped the bag and grabbed a bag of chips and started eating them.

Suddenly I saw a bright flash of light and a bag appeared a few feet away from me. I got up and walked cautiously over to the bag. I knelt down and unzipped the bag. Inside was everything anyone could need or want, along with a note in a black envelope. I grabbed the note and opened the envelope and started to read.

_Katerina,_

_Anything you want will appear in the bag. Please use it gratefully._

_Love,_

_Dad_

As I finished reading the note I fell into complete shock. I had never met my dad. I didn't think that I would ever meet him. Truth is I resented my dad for never being there for me for letting all these bad things happen to me. Most of the stuff I have not told anyone, and I don't plan on doing so. If I did I would probably be in big trouble. The things that had happened are not taken lightly in the U.S, they are serious and could get me and a lot of people into trouble, making me a disappearing target on my back. The thing is when your young, you think that when you grow up your life will be perfect and for a lot of people they get a pretty good life. But for me its been rough. Getting that letter mad my day but it also broke my day. Why now, I asked myself. Why now, couldn't he had sent just a little help a few years ago and saved me from all of the pain. I am fourteen and I have nobody, no future and a past not worth remembering.

I folded the letter and stuck it in the bag from my dad. I slowly started taking things out of my bag and transferring them to the new bag. On the outside I could hear the wind howling as the train sped past. I could see town lights melted into the backdrop of the earth. I fresh air smell of trees and grass which I had not seen in a long while. In fact I hadn't been outside in a few months. I couldn't come to grasp with the idea that I was finally free for once. Then the sky rumbled as if trying to talk and rain escaped from the clouds above. I started to get cold and a bit wet.

I thought about what the note said and reached into the bag. After a few seconds of feeling nothing I pulled out a rain coat followed by a blanket. I put my bag to the side and pulled the coat and blanket over me. It took me awhile but I slowly fell asleep and found my self dreaming of a the Empire State Building.

_Come…come to the Empire State Building and you will find change. _A voice whispered in my head. It sounded so sweet and innocent and female. I didn't know what to make of the voice.

_You will find family and friends here. And a new life. We have been watching you Katerina, you are a powerful demigod. You will be a valuable asset in the future for all twelve Olympians. You must come to Olympus. _The voice whispered in my head again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_I am Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the Olympians. I am here to help you._

"How do you know me? And why are you watching me?" I asked.

_You are a daughter of Hades. Just because none of the other Olympians don't know about you doesn't mean we can't find out. At this time I am the only Olympian that knows about you. I've known about you for some time now. I've been watching over you for your father, to make sure you were safe and well. You are very powerful you have to understand this. And you will play a great role in the future of Olympus._

"Your telling me that my father knew what was happening to me and he didn't do anything!" I started to scream at her.

_You have to understand immortals can not interfere with the lives of their offspring . As much as he wanted to help you, he couldn't under law. He feels sorry, unbelievably sorry for what has happened. _Then I saw a figure appear, it started to come closer and the person who must have been Hera finished talking. She looked aggravated and distressed, yet concerned at the same time.

I knew that he couldn't interfere but, how could he let that happen to me. I was mad, all I wanted was someone who cared for me. I mean she said he cared for me but I was still mad at him. I knew why he hasn't done anything, I just couldn't understand why I was so mad, I just was. All I could do was try and calm down.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked Hera in a determined voice.

_You must come to Olympus, in New York. You have to go to the Empire State Building and ask the concierge for the 600__th__ floor. He will know what you are talking about. Then you must go up to Olympus into the throne room, and we will finally meet. At that point you will meet the other twelve Olympians and your father, and I will give you a quest._

"So I have to go to Olympus, meet the Olympians, meet my father, and get a quest." After I said that my dream came to a halt and I woke up.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and stretched my legs. Light was streaming in from the slits in the car and I could see New York City in the distance. It was almost time for me to get off the train. I didn't know how long I was asleep but at least I didn't have to wait long for the train.

About a half an hour later the train reached a halt and I quickly unlatched the rail door and slid out of the car trying not to be seen by anyone. With my backpack in tow, I started running and jumping over train tracks to try and get to the fence of the train yard. Nobody was around so I really didn't have a problem till I got to the fence, it had a curved top and barbed wire on the top. There was no way I was getting over that fence. I had an idea, I pulled my backpack around to my chest. I reached into my bag trying to find a wire cutter. A few seconds later I pulled out wire cutters and started cutting through the fence.

As I finished cutting through the wires I put the wire cutters back in the bag and slung the bag back over my shoulder and headed for the Empire State Building.

About two hours later I found myself standing in front of the Empire State Building, just standing there. I wasn't ready to confront my father, let alone meet him. But I knew that I had to do something. So I started to the front desk of the lobby.

"600th floor please?" I asked him.

He gave me a weary, look then pointed to an open elevator. I walked over to the elevator and stepped inside shaking. I was nervous and scared of all that would change after this day. Would it get worse? Better? I had no idea what was going to happen. Then suddenly the elevator lurched toward the sky and I had to grasp the sides to remain on my feet. My eyes were closed at this point.

As soon as the elevator stopped, I opened my eyes as the doors slid open. I was standing face to face with the most beautiful city in the sky I had ever seen. I stepped out into the city looking it straight in the face. My future was going to change because of this day, I just didn't know what was going to happen.

**So that's is for this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Reviews please! **

**What's going to happen next?**

**What will happen when she meets her father and the rest of the Olympians for that matter?**

**What will Katerina's quest be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had spring break and my grandma's house doesn't have internet. So here it goes.**

**REVIEWS = UPDATE**

**NO UPDATE = NO UPDATE**

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Disclaimer I do not look, smell or write like Rick Riordan so I do not own PJO. GOT IT!**

**In The End Your Always Alone**

It stared at me straight in the face. My future. I had hoped for a long time change would come, something good for once. I wanted to feel like I was apart of something, something that would make a difference. So I started walking up the path to the top of Olympus which I imagined was where the throne room would be. I saw all sorts of people and things. I saw little kids, god lings, things that looked like trees. I didn't know what I would see, but I didn't expect this. Olympus was beautiful, there were statues of gods all over, white Grecian buildings that followed the path up to the throne room. It seemed like everyone was staring at me which was kind of weird and embarrassing.

As I finished my hike up to the top of Olympus I was huffing and puffing. It was a long way up. I came up to a building with huge doors, like bigger than fifteen feet. So either the gods were huge or I was just really small. So I pushed the huge gold doors, which was way harder than it sounds. They were at least a few tons so they only ended up opening just a sliver. I squeezed through the doors to find a huge room with huge ceiling and thrones in a Greek Omega shape. Just behind one of the thrones stood a women in a flowing Grecian dress. She turned around as I walked in an smiled down at me. Then I realized she was the Hera the goddess I saw in my dream.

"You made it faster than I expected." She stated, while coming toward me. I just looked at her in serious way trying to hide my nervousness. She continued. "The rest of the gods will be here shortly. I have called an emergency meeting. There are some things that we need to discuss concerning you."

"What kind of things do you mean?" I asked.

"You will find out. But first your father would like to talk to you." She said. This is what I was fearing. My father. I had never seen, heard, or talked to him before.

As Hera finished she quickly exited through the door I came in. I waited a few minutes till, a just as huge man walked into the room. He was wearing black robes, in a way he kind of looked like Mick Jajer **(I don't know if I spelled that right)**. He walked in and looked at me with a kind smile which looked out of place on the god of the underworlds face. He just stood there, not doing anything, he just stared at me. So I decided I would make the first move sensing he wasn't going to do anything anytime soon.

"Father." I said. That was my brilliant idea to say to my father the first time I had met him.

"Katerina." He said in a Bulgarian accent. For those of you who didn't know my mother was a full breed Bulgarian. We spoke Bulgarian at home before she died, and I still know it even though I haven't used it in awhile. The way he said my name was just a major blow for me. It reminded me of my mother who I could never get out of my head. She used to say my name just like that.

"It's nice to…..finally meet you." I said. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to greet my father who was a god.

"I am so sorry Katerina, for all the pain." He said with a grim face.

"I understand it, but it doesn't mean I forgive you." I didn't want to forgive him, I wasn't ready for that quite yet. I know that's my fatal flaw but, I couldn't work up the nerve to forgive him. Not yet at least. I was only fourteen I had time. Right?

"I know Katerina. We have a lot to discuss." I just stared at my father. I could see my reflection in his silver necklaces. My long wavy sandy blonde hair flowing down my back, my tanned skin and brown eyes. I looked like the typical California girl rather than a daughter of Hades. I became distracted by my appearance in the necklace and hadn't realized my father was talking to me. "Katerina? Are you listening to me?" He asked.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. Hades just gave me a loving look like he understood and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You will have many challenges to deal with. You will go through love as much as I object to it. I would rather it be with a different person but, the fates are cruel. You will lose more loved ones. In the end it will all make you stronger. You can not let grudges overwhelm you, that is your fatal flaw as you well know. Just remember you will get through this." He said. I was about to question him when the golden doors burst open and twelve burst through the doors. "Трябва доверието си правомощия Катарина. Ако смятате, ние трябва да отидем" He added and I understood it perfectly as "You must trust your powers, Katerina." The woman that entered were some of the prettiest people I had ever seen. The men were all old with beards except for two, Hermes and Apollo (I guessed) who looked fairly young, like seventeen. Both very attractive. Apollo caught my eye with the same sandy blonde hair as me with blue eyes, he was fit and wearing jeans a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He winked at me realizing I was staring at him. And that's when things started to take a bad turn, when all the gods walked into the throne room.

**I know, I know, I'm sorry it was a really short chapter, but I'm tired and it's spring break. So please review. LOVE IT? HATE IT? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME.**

**SO THIS IS KIND OF LAME BUT IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT LANGUAGE I USED FOR BULGARIAN I'LL PM YOU WHO KATERINA FALLS IN LOVE WITH!**

*****Hint*** It's really obvious!**


	4. Chapter 4  AN

**A/N**

**Send in a character and I'll pick at random who I will put in the story. I was thinking I will pick around 10!**

**Information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Parent (godly):**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Relationship with Katerina:**

**Hometown (optional):**

**Personality:**

**Short life story (optional):**

**Any other information you want me to know (otherwise I will just make it up):**


End file.
